five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Файл:FNAF SISTER LOCATION SONG "Do You Even?" by ChaoticCanineCulture Official SFM
Описание Get the track! ♪ iTunes ▶ http://apple.co/2fupT8Q ♪ Spotify ▶ http://spoti.fi/2eZ7Wl6 ♪ Google Play ▶ http://bit.ly/2edGVco ♪ Amazon Music ▶ http://amzn.to/2eAKwym ♪ SoundCloud ▶ https://soundcloud.com/neotonic/do-you-even Like us on Facebook ▶ https://fb.com/ChaoticK9 Follow on Twitter ▶ https://twitter.com/ChaoticK9 Follow on Instagram ▶ https://instagram.com/ChaoticCanineCulture SnapChat ▶ chaotic-jack DISCORD SERVER: https://discord.gg/kapv9fV Instrumental Video: ▶ https://youtu.be/Lj0-1pSGtA8 Watch the Lyric Video: ▶ https://youtu.be/J505fS5tVYc Become a Patron ▶ https://www.patreon.com/neotonicproductions -------------------------------------------- RULES TO USE THIS SONG IN YOUR VIDEO -You MUST put a link to the original video/my channel in the video description -You MUST put the iTunes link to the song(s) used in the video description -You MUST put my channel name in the video title if the song is used for more than 60% of the video -This song is protected in YouTube’s Content ID system, you CANNOT monetize a re-upload of it -You CANNOT upload lists or compilations of this song -YOU CANNOT RE-UPLOAD THIS VIDEO -------------------------------------------- "Do You Even?" is the new single off of the FINAL ACT album; a full album dedicated to the Five Nights at Freddy's video game - Sister Location. LYRICS: Welcome boys and girls to our show Here at your local brand new Circus Baby’s Pizza World We are so thrilled to have you here tonight Come watch our animatronics Don’t be shy they don’t bite We are just moments away From letting your worst nightmares come out to play Run if you can They are lurking everywhere beside you There did you see them Demons in their disguises Oh my is it too late To escape this game That we made especially for you Do you really even have a clue That this is your fate Do you even have a clue Do you even have one All the evil things we do? Surprising that don’t you run Knowing you will die here Knowing there is no way out Fate is evidently Clear Seems you’re just oblivious Do you even have a clue Do you even have one All the evil things we do? Surprising that don’t you run Knowing you will die here Knowing there is no way out Fate is evidently Clear Now’s the time to scream and shout I- I’m just feeling like I’m falling down All these monsters keep closing in Still this elevator takes me down Oh There is no one here to help me out All alone in the underground 6 feet under already, there’s no doubt Do you even have a clue Do you even have one All the evil things we do? Surprising that don’t you run Knowing you will die here Knowing there is no way out Fate is evidently Clear Seems you’re just oblivious Do you even have a clue Do you even have one All the evil things we do? Surprising that don’t you run Knowing you will die here Knowing there is no way out Fate is evidently Clear Now’s the time to scream and shout -------------------------------------------- CREDITS Animated by: Myszka11o ▶ https://www.youtube.com/user/IRivenwoodI Feature: Elizabeth Ann Written by: -Jorge A II -Elizabeth Ann ▶ http://bit.ly/2fn61DS -Kibathedemonicwolf ▶ http://bit.ly/2dSp37U Mix Engineers: -Jorge A II -Luis Fuentes ▶ http://bit.ly/1UXRrEl Album Art by: instagram @batterywolf Audio © Jorge Aguilar II 2016 Категория:Видео